The present invention relates generally to a pacifier holder. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a pacifier holder and protector.
Pacifier holders are known in the art. These holders typically include a ribbon having one end that can be connected to a pacifier and a second end that can be connected to an infant's clothing using a clip. When the pacifier is not being used, the pacifier simply hangs from the ribbon and is exposed to dirt and other contaminants, which is harmful to an infant. As a result, there is a need for a way to hold a pacifier when it is not in use that eliminates this problem.